portfolio_2basofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Uploaden (via Adobe Dreamweaver)
Voor je begint .. Op deze manier bewerk en publiceer ik mijn eigen portfolio. Dit is VERUIT de gemakkelijkste manier om je portfolio te beheren, zoals sommigen (Seppe Cools) al gezien hebben. Met letterlijk drie knopjes in te drukken staat je portfolio online en in hetzelfde programma kan je je portfolio belachelijk gemakkelijk bewerken. Ik zal hier vertellen hoe je links legt en hoe je je portfolio uploadt. MAAR Laat je niet afschrikken door de hoeveelheid tekst hier! Het is echt enorm gemakkelijk, maar ik probeer het zo duidelijk mogelijk uit te leggen zodat iedereen kan volgen zonder al te veel problemen. Je bent hier echt niet zo lang mee bezig als het lijkt! 'spoiler' Dreamweaver is niet 'gratis en kost gemakkelijk 400 dollar. Maar er is ook goed nieuws, namelijk: #Je kan het gratis gebruiken en dit 31 dagen lang yes en dit kan je hier downloaden. #Dreamweaver staat op elke computer op school geïnstalleerd en kan je dus op school altijd gebruiken yes yes. Ik ga hier niet uitleggen hoe je Dreamweaver installeert, aangezien de meesten onder ons weten hoe je een programma moeten installeren. Wat ik wel ga vertellen is hoe je het programma opstelt zodat je je portfolio er in te zien krijgt en hoe je moet up- en downloaden. Je portfolio tevoorschijn toveren Ik neem aan dat je Dreamweaver succesvol hebt geïnstalleerd. Proficiat. Open nu Dreamweaver en klik op allerlei knoppen tot je aan het venster komt waar je verschillende zaken kan kiezen betreffende htmlpagina's. thumb|left|Dit dusDat venster dus. Het kan zijn dat jouw versie of die van op school er iets anders uitziet, maar het principe is hetzelfde. Ook ziet het er heel ingewikkeld uit wanneer je er niets van kent, maar we gaan 99,9% van die knoppen zelfs niet gebruiken dus geen nood! 'Correcte weergave kiezen Zoals je op de afbeelding kan zien, heb ik rechts al een 'site' die Portfolio heet. Dat ga ik nu bij jullie regelen. Het kan ook zijn dat jouw weergave qua rechtermenu anders is. Als dit het geval is, klik je helemaal rechtsboven naast dat zoekvlak op die pijl. Dat staat waarschijnlijk op 'Designer' ofzo, maar je moet hier classic van maken. Dan zal je een nieuw menu krijgen met helemaal vanonder iets dat lijkt op mijn menu. Als er ergens 'remote server' staat zit je goed! 'Site aanmaken' Klik rechts(onder) in het menu op de pijl naast 'bureaublad' of 'desktop'. Helemaal onderaan heb je de optie 'manage sites'. Daar gaan we natuurlijk op klikken. Van hieruit zal ik een opsomming maken, dat is gemakkelijker: NOTE: als je dit op je eigen computer doet, hoef je dit maar één keer te doen. Doe je dit op school, moet je telkens je je aanmeldt dit opnieuw invoeren. Als je op school aan je portfolio werkt, kan je dus beter ineens veel werk doen '' #Je krijgt een venster genaamd '''manage sites'. Hier klik je rechts op New Site. #bij sitenaam vul je maar Portfolio in om het gemakkelijk te houden. #Local Site Folder wordt de map op je computer waar alles in komt te staan. Voor de zekerheid kan je beter''' NIET''' je locale portfoliomap nemen, maar gewoon even een andere maken. Al je online bestanden zullen hier in komen te staan. Dus zet daar maar bijvoorbeeld C:\Users\jouw profielnaam\Documents\Portfolio_online_backup ofzo. Mijn Windows staat in het Engels, dus bij jou zal het wel een beetje anders zijn maar het maakt op zich niet uit. Windows begrijpt ook Engels maar kom. #Nu gaan we in het linkerveld op server klikken. Hier ga je je SIN-account instellen, zodat Dreamweaver weet waar hij alles vandaan moet gaan halen en waar hij alles moet gaan plaatsen. Hier klik je op het plusteken en nu gaan we een beetje moeten opletten. #Vul alles in zoals het in deze afbeelding staat. Je gebruikersnaam is duidelijk niet mathi, dus vul hier je eigenthumb gebruikersnaam in (waarschijnlijk je S-nummer). Hoe komt het nu dat ik mijn s-nummer niet heb als naam? Dit is het vijfde jaar dat ik die webruimte gebruik en in die tijd werd het nog niet verplicht om je s-nummer te gebruiken. Niets van aantrekken. #Indien je alles hebt ingevuld zoals het hier staat, klik je op TEST. '''Indien alles correct is ingegeven, zal Dreamweaver je vertellen dat de verbinding succesvol was. #Klik op Save, klik nogmaals op Save en dan op Done. Voilà, '''Dreamweaver kan nu aan jouw portfolio hoera yes in your face Kompozer. Het is nu piece of cake om je portfolio te bewerken en te publiceren en geloof mij als ik zeg dat Dreamweaver onfeilbaar is qua uploaden (in tegenstelling tot Filezilla). Dit omdat Dreamweaver belachelijk duur is en Filezilla gratis software is. You get the picture. 'Portfolio tevoorschijn toveren' Je hebt alles correct ingegeven, dus nu gaan we je documenten opvragen. Je zit nu terug op het hoofdscherm normaal gezien, dus ik zal hiervan uitgaan. Wanneer je terug gaat zoeken naar dat lijstje waar eerst 'bureaublad' of 'desktop' stond en waar je op 'manage sites' hebt geklikt, zie je links hiervan een knopje 'connect to remote server'. Klik. Als alles goed is gegaan, zie je nu alle documenten op je webruimte. Indien je alle documenten op deze plaats hebt gezet, zal je bouwstenen etc zien. Indien je deze in een mapje Portfolio hebt geplaatst, zal je obviously het mapje portfolio zien. Hier kan je op klikken en je zal alles zien wat online staat. Vanuit deze bestanden kan je enorm gemakkelijk een HTML-pagina aanpassen. Wanneer we bijvoorbeeld de stageperiode en vakken willen aanpassen zoals gevraagd in mijn_academiejaar_2, navigeer je in je mappenstructuur naar mijn_stagegegevens.html. Deze pagina staat bij mijn_pagina's_basis. Dubbelklik op deze pagina en hup, je kan deze gaan bewerken. Zo simpel is het. Je kan hier vrij in typen en links leggen. Werken met Dreamweaver (links, tabellen etc) 'Linken' Links leggen is essentieel in je portfolio. Dit is belachelijk simpel in Dreamweaver, zoals je meteen zal zien. Wanneer je een link moet leggen, selecteer je eerst de tekst waar de link op moet komen. Wanneer je dit hebt gedaan. In het gegeven voorbeeld is het een hele zin die naar een wordbestand zal linken dat ik als test op mijn webruimte heb gezet. Je kan dit bestand ook zien in de mappenstructuur rechts. Zo ga je te werk: #selecteer de tekst waar de link op gelegd moet worden #onderaan de pagina, bij properties, ga je in het veld Link staan. Opgepast: als je dit niet ziet, zit je waarschijnlijk bij CSS te kijken. Dan moet je helemaal links in het propertiesveld op HTML klikken. #Nu kan je kiezen. Of je drukt op het mapje naast het linkveld en je navigeert naar het document op je eigen thumbcomputer (wees er wel zeker van dat het in je portfoliomap op je computer staat). Dreamweaver zal de juiste link leggen. Wat je OOK kan doen is op het visiertje naast het mapje drukken. Je moet dit visier dan slepen naar een map of bestand in je mappenstructuur rechts. Dit bespaart heel wat tijd en doet exact hetzelfde, maar als je dit niet wilt doen hoeft dit natuurlijk niet. #Je link is gelegd. Zo simpel (valt te bezien) was het. thumb|left Ik weet dat deze stappen belachelijk ingewikkeld en lang lijken, maar ik probeer het gewoon zo goed mogelijk uit te leggen. Alles wat ik hier heb verteld is enorm simpel en tijdsbesparend, je moet het gewoon in de vingers krijgen. Je hoeft zelfs niets van computers te kennen om dit te kunnen laten werken! 'Tabellen invoeren' Een tabel invoeren in Dreamweaver is twee keer niks. Je klikt bovenaan in je taakbalk op 'Insert' of 'Invoegen', afhankelijk van welke taal je hebt gekozen. Daarna kies je Table of Tabel '''en specifieer je hoeveel rijen (horizontaal) en kolommen (verticaal) je nodig hebt. Uploaden Het deel waar de meesten van jullie op aan het wachten waren. Uploaden is, zoals ik al zei, twee keer niks. Drie keer zelfs aangezien je maar drie knoppen nodig hebt of twee muisklikken. Ik ga hier niet te veel woorden aan vuil maken, aangezien het enorm simpel is. Je maakt de volgende knoppencombinatie: Control + Shift + U Als je een venster krijgt zoals hier rechts, klik je op '''Yes to all.thumb|354px Indien je de vraag krijgt om depentent files mee te uploaden, druk je eveneens op Yes of Yes to all. Voilà. Je portfolio staat online. Geen gezever met Filezilla, geen Kompozer meer nodig. Je kan dit meteen testen door in je browser naar het bestand of de pagina te gaan zoeken. Het zal werken, dat garandeer ik je. Besluit Ik heb mijn best gedaan het hier zo duidelijk mogelijk uit te leggen en nogmaals: het is niet zo moeilijk als het lijkt! Wanneer je dit twee keer hebt gedaan, zit het in je vingers. Ik hoop dat ik hier mensen mee kan helpen die Kompozer en Filezilla zo beu zijn als ik. Hopelijk hebben jullie er iets aan! Mathi